Attends! Fais un voeu!
by xGothicAngel
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire, elle fait un voeu ...les revoir. (petit OS écrit par ma meilleure amie. Oui je sais, je suis nulle en résumé xD)


**Auteur:** Charline ;) (ma meilleure amie, mais bon ça, OSEF xD)  
**Personnages:** Dean, Sam, Castiel et deux filles sortient de notre imagination et Chloé  
**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Non, vous n'avez loupé aucun épisode de SPN, Alexia et Cynthia n'existent (malheureusement) que dans notre imagination à ma pote et moi :/ On les a rajoutés parce que, bah parce que xD. Alex c'est la petite soeur des Winchester et Cynthia c'est la meilleure amie d'Alex et la petite copine de Dean ...ahem oui bon, ça vous jamais arrivé de déliré sévère ? ;) Bref, c'est pas mon OS, je ne l'ai pas écrit, tout l'histoire est à ma meilleure amie (donc le premier qui critique ...je lui envoie des Rakshasa le tuer m'okay ? ^^) parce que je kiff juste de trop cet OS :D

**Spoilers:** Aucun :)

**Disclaimer :** SPN et ses personnages n'appartient à aucune de nous deux ...pour l'instant xD

* * *

Chloé Winchester a 18 ans aujourd'hui, elle fête son anniversaire avec sa tante Alex, et ses deux oncles, Castiel et Sam. Ses parents sont morts il y a quelques mois suite à un accident. Enfin c'est ce que Sam et Alex lui ont raconté. En réalité, ils étaient allés dans "un nid" de zombies, ils se sont fait bouffer tout cru et un autre chasseur qui était sur les lieux a du les tuer. Bref, Chloé est devant son gâteau, entouré de la seule famille qui lui reste. Elle s'apprête à souffler ses bougies.

**Alex:** Attend! Fais un voeu.

Chloé s'exécuta. Son voeu était de retourner dans le passé, mais pas à l'époque où ses parents ont eu l'accident, avant ça encore, au moment où ils venaient de se mettre ensemble. Sa mère lui racontait souvent des histoires de cette époque là, elle disait que c'était les meilleurs moments de sa vie, enfin avant d'avoir eu Chloé évidemment. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle aidait Alex à faire la vaiselle.

**Chloé:** Je peux te poser une question?  
**Alex:** Vas-y.  
**Chloé:** Papa, il était en Enfer?

Alex qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question fit tomber un verre.

**Chloé:** Ça va ?  
**Alex:** Oui oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
**Chloé:** Une fois j'avais entendu maman parler de ça.  
**Alex:** C'était sûrement une façon de parler d'autre chose. Tu connais ta mère et ses métaphores. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Chloé trouvait l'attitude de sa tante étrange, mais en même temps, elle avait toujours été étrange. Elle alla se coucher après avoir terminé la vaiselle, elle s'endormit en pensant à ses parents... Chloé émergea de son sommeil peu à peu, elle avait mal au dos et le lit lui semblait beaucoup moins confortable que d'habitude. En ouvrant les yeux, la lumière du jour l'agressa, elle remarqua très vite qu'elle était allongé par terre et qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle était entourée de vieilles voitures, elle était déjà venue ici, quand elle était petite, elle en a un vague souvenir. Elle se leva et vit une maison bleue avec pleins de gentes accrochées au mur. Elle toqua à la porte. Un vieille homme vint lui ouvrir, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

**Chloé:** Bobby t'es en vie!  
**Bobby:** Au dernière nouvelle oui. Qui êtes-vous?  
**Chloé:** Ben c'est moi Chloé Winchester.  
**Bobby:** Chloé comment?  
**Chloé:** Winchester. T'es sûr que ça va?  
**Bobby:** Me dit pas que t'es encore une soeur cachée à Sam et à Dean.  
**Chloé:** Mais n'importe quoi! Dean est mon père.  
**Bobby:** Dean n'a jamais eu d'enfant.  
**Chloé:** Si, il est devenu papa le 7 mai 2014.  
**Bobby:** On est en 2012.

Chloé n'y croyait pas. Mais Bobby est mort en 2021 et là il était devant ses yeux. Il lui renversa de l'eau dessus, elle ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi, mais bon, il l'a fit entré et il appela Dean pour "qu'il ramène ses fesses".

**Bobby:** Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
**Chloé:** Une bière.  
**Bobby:** Si Dean est vraiment ton père tu tiens sa de lui.

_**[Du coté des quatre chasseurs.] **_

Dean et Sam rangeaient leurs affaires en attendant que les filles reviennent des magasins. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient partir.

**Sam:** T'es sur que Bobby ne t'as rien dit d'autre?  
**Dean:** Oui Sam. Bobby m'a dit qu'on devait aller là-bas tout de suite parce que c'est important.

Les filles entrèrent dans la chambre du motel.

**Cynthia:** Tu fais quoi là?  
**Dean:** On doit aller chez Bobby.  
**Alex:** Pourquoi?  
**Dean:** Parce qu'il l'a dit alors maintenant bougez-vous!  
**Cynthia:** Tu vas commencer par te calmer.  
**Alex:** Ça va chier ...

Le couple regardaient Alex avec un regard noir, elle n'insista pas. Ils étaient à Canton ce n'est qu'à 30 minutes de Sioux Falls ça tombait bien. Arriver là-bas ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur.

**Cynthia** (en serrant Bobby dans ses bras): Salut Bob'.  
**Alex:** Alors c'était quoi ce truc tellement urgent?

Chloé en voyant sa mère -avec 20 ans de moins- ouvrit grand la bouche et lui sauta dans les bras.

**Chloé:** Maman!  
**Cynthia:** Oulà! Doucement.  
**Sam:** Je suppose que c'est sa le problème.  
**Bobby:** Tu suppose bien, bravo!  
**Chloé** (en voyant Dean arriver et après lui avoir sauter dans les bras): Papa!  
**Cynthia:** Tu peux le lâcher maintenant.

Chloé expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, de son anniversaire, du voeu qu'elle a fait et de ce matin se réveillant à la casse de Bobby.

**Cynthia:** Donc si j'ai bien compris, j'ai 27 ans, et j'ai une fille de 18 ans.  
**Chloé:** En faite t'es tombé enceinte à 28 ans et t'a accouché à 29.  
**Cynthia:** N'empêche que je prend un sacré coup de vieux.  
**Alex** (sourit): Je suis tata!  
**Chloé:** Et Sam et Castiel sont mes oncles.  
**Alex:** Castiel?  
**Chloé:** Oui, t'es marié avec, en tout cas dans mon époque.

Alex sourit jusqu'à derrière les oreilles.

**Sam:** Mais t'as fait ton voeu comme ça, en soufflant des bougies ou quelqu'un est apparu et a demander quelque chose en échange?  
**Chloé:** Tu veux dire quoi par là?  
**Cynthia:** Tu crois aux vampires?  
**Chloé:** Non, pourquoi?  
**Cynthia:** Loups-garous?  
**Chloé:** Non.  
**Cynthia:** Rakshasa?  
**Chloé:** C'est quoi ça?  
**Cynthia:** Dieu merci on a rien dit.  
**Chloé:** Mais de quoi tu parle?  
**Cynthia:** ... De nos séries préférées!

Dean était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. Il regardait, sa fille. Ça lui faisait très bizarre de dire ça, et de la trouver belle aussi, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Cynthia, mais elle avait les yeux verts de Dean.

**Chloé:** Papa, ça va?  
**Cynthia** (en souriant): Bah oui papa dit quelque chose.  
**Dean** (à Cynthia): Je peux te parler?  
**Cynthia:** Bien sûr chéri.

Ils allèrent tout les deux dehors.

**Alex:** Ah! L'amour! Bref, pourquoi t'as fait le voeu de venir à cette époque? Tu voyais pas assez Dean et Cynthia tout les jours?  
**Chloé:** En faite ils sont morts.

[Dehors.] Dean et Cynthia sont allés s'isoler dans la grange où est garé l'Impala.

**Cynthia:** Qu'est-ce qui a?  
**Dean:** Pourquoi t'es tellement contente?  
**Cynthia:** Parce que j'ai une fille. Et toi je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?  
**Dean:** J'ai une fille!  
**Cynthia:** Oui et tu devrais être content!  
**Dean:** Qui nous dit qu'elle est vraiment qui elle prétend être?  
**Cynthia:** Mais attend tu l'as vu, on dirais ma soeur!  
**Dean:** C'est pas normal qu'elle décide un beau jour de se dire qu'elle veut aller voir ses parents dans le passé!  
**Cynthia:** Bon, on va aller lui poser quelques questions pour savoir!

Ils rentrèrent. Cynthia ne comprenait la réaction de Dean et inversement.

**Alex** (à Chloé): Je suis désolé.

**Cynthia:** Désolé de quoi?

**Alex:** Vous êtes morts.

**Cynthia:** ... Génial. Bon, Chloé, est-ce que je t'ai raconté quelque chose une fois, que j'étais la seule à savoir?

**Chloé** (après avoir réfléchis): Après la première dispute que t'a eu avec papa t'es allée dans un bar et t'a embrasser un mec.

**Cynthia** (en voyant Dean la regarder avec des yeux noirs): Quelque chose de moins fâcheux?

**Dean:** On reparlera de ça après.

**Chloé:** Que une fois quand t'étais bourrée t'a coucher avec Sam, mais t'étais pas encore avec papa.

**Alex:** Mais qu'elle genre de mère raconte ça a sa fille?

**Sam:** Je me le demande.

**Chloé:** Elle voulait me prévenir sur les danger de l'alcool.

**Cynthia:** Vous voyez que je suis une bonne mère!

Bobby qui était parti depuis quelques minutes dans la pièce d'à coté, refit surface accompagné de Castiel. L'ange posa une main sur l'épaule de Chloé.

**Castiel:** Elle dit la vérité.

**Cynthia** (à Dean): Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit.

**Castiel:** Mais il faut qu'elle retourne dans son époque.

Chloé voulait rester avec ses parents mais elle devait retourner chez elle. Avant de repartir avec Castiel elle se mit a pleurer se qui entraîna Cynthia. Les deux jeunes femmes ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Chloé fit bien sur des câlins a tout le monde et juste avant de partir sa mère lui souffla : "A dans deux ans." .

FIN!

* * *

Voilà :D Vous êtes pas interdit de mettre une petite review :D (que je transmettrais à l'auteur ^^)


End file.
